The present invention relates generally to a multipurpose tool, such tool comprising two substantially flat elongated members that may interlock together for compact storage and transport, wherein each tool member includes a plurality of tool elements for adjustment, assembly, or repair of skateboards, inline skates, bicycles, or any other equipment suitable to receive any of the tool elements.
For example, assembly, adjustment, or repair of a typical skateboard may require a ⅜ inch socket or wrench, a ½ inch socket or wrench, a 9/16 inch socket or wrench, and a screwdriver with a Phillips or Allen head. A sporting enthusiast would prefer to have a compact multipurpose tool to assemble, adjust, or repair his or her equipment instead of either a large and bulky multipurpose tool or a plurality of separate tools. Consequently, there have been many attempts at developing multipurpose tools that incorporate several tools in a compact form.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,312, (Chmelar), U.S. Pat. No. D490,284 (McElligott, et. al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,513 (Barahona) disclose compact multipurpose skateboard tools that are generally cylindrical in shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,397 (Taggart, et. al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,111 (Wershe), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,736 (Brawner, et. al.) disclose multipurpose skateboard tools that consist of a housing to store a plurality of separate tool pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,434 (Brown), U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,760 (Clarke), U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,896 (Seals, et. al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,811 (Chi), U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,543 (Rowe), U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,721 (Hsiao), and U.S. Pat. No. D243,506 (Hess) disclose multipurpose skateboard tools that are generally “T,” “L”, or “X” in shape.
Many of the previous multipurpose tools do not include a sufficient number of the tools that may be required for assembly, adjustment, or repair of the user's equipment. Additionally, many of the previous multipurpose tools can be bulky and awkward to carry, often shaped as a non-compact “T” or “X.” Although multipurpose tools shaped as a cylinder are less bulky to transport, they may still be cumbersome when carried in a pants pocket. Furthermore, many of the previous multipurpose tools include a very small removable Phillips or Allen key that can be difficult to use and easy to lose. Finally, many of the previous multipurpose tools include swiveling or pivoting parts that may be susceptible to damage or breakage.
Accordingly, what is desired, and has not heretofore been developed, is a multipurpose tool that incorporates a sufficient number of the tool elements that may be required for assembly, adjustment, or repair of equipment such as a skateboard, is compact and generally flat in shape to facilitate convenient carrying in a pocket, is devoid of swiveling or pivoting parts that may be prone to damage or breakage, and is devoid of very small detachable Phillips or Allen keys that may be difficult to use and easy to lose.